disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Channel Original Studios
Disney Channel Original Studios (otherwise known as Disney Channel Original Productions) is an production studio. A subsidiary of Disney Channels Worldwide, Disney Channel Original Studios focuses on producing and developing programs for Disney Channel. Some programming produced by Disney Channel Original Studios has also been broadcast on the now-defunct Disney XD, another Disney property. Filmography Television shows *''Flash Forward'' (1996–97) *''Bug Juice'' (1998–2001) *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' (1998–2001) *''So Weird'' (1999–2001) *''The Jersey'' (1999–2004) *''Totally Circus'' (2000) *''Even Stevens'' (2000–03) *''In a Heartbeat'' (2000–01) *''Totally Hoops'' (2001) *''Lizzie McGuire'' (2001–04) *''The Proud Family'' (2001–05) *''Kim Possible'' (2002–07) *''Totally in Tune'' (2002) *''That's So Raven'' (2003–07) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2003–06) *''Phil of the Future'' (2004–06) *''Dave the Barbarian'' (2004–05) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' (2004–06) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2005–07) *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' (2005–08) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2005–06) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006–08) *''Hannah Montana'' (2006–11) *''The Replacements'' (2006–09) *''Cory in the House'' (2007–08) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2007–) *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (2007–12) *''The Suite Life on Deck'' (2008–11) *''Sonny with a Chance'' (2009–11) *''Jonas L.A.'' (2009–10) *''Zeke & Luther'' (2010 - 2012) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2010–) *''Fish Hooks'' (2010–) *''Shake It Up'' (2010–) *''A.N.T. Farm'' (2011–) *''So Random!'' (2011–12) *''Jessie'' (2011–) *''PrankStars'' (2011) *''Austin & Ally'' (2011–) *''Gravity Falls'' (2012-) *''Code: 9'' (2012) *''Dog With a Blog'' (2012–) *''Wander Over Yonder'' (TBA 2013) Television films *''Northern Lights'' (1997) *''Under Wraps'' (1997) *''You Lucky Dog'' (1998) *''Brink!'' (1998) *''Halloweentown'' (1998) *''Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century'' (1999) *''Can of Worms'' (1999) *''The Thirteenth Year'' (1999) *''Smart House'' (1999) *''Johnny Tsunami'' (1999) *''Genius'' (1999) *''Don't Look Under the Bed'' (1999) *''Horse Sense'' (1999) *''Up, Up, and Away'' (2000) *''The Color of Friendship'' (2000) *''Alley Cats Strike'' (2000) *''Rip Girls'' (2000) *''Miracle in Lane 2'' (2000) *''Stepsister from Planet Weird'' (2000) *''Ready to Run'' (2000) *''Quints'' (2000) *''The Other Me'' (2000) *''Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire'' (2000) *''Phantom of the Megaplex'' (2000) *''The Ultimate Christmas Present'' (2000) *''Zenon: The Zequel'' (2001) *''Motocrossed'' (2001) *''The Luck of the Irish'' (2001) *''Hounded'' (2001) *''Jett Jackson: The Movie'' (2001) *''The Jennie Project'' (2001) *''Jumping Ship'' (2001) *''The Poof Point'' (2001) *''Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' (2001) *'Twas the Night (2001) *''Double Teamed'' (2002) *''Cadet Kelly'' (2002) *''Tru Confessions'' (2002) *''Get a Clue'' (2002) *''Gotta Kick It Up!'' (2002) *''A Ring of Endless Light'' (2002) *''The Scream Team'' (2002) *''You Wish!'' (2003) *''Right on Track'' (2003) *''The Even Stevens Movie'' (2003) *''Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off'' (2003) *''The Cheetah Girls'' (2003) *''Full-Court Miracle'' (2003) *''Pixel Perfect'' (2004) *''Going to the Mat'' (2004) *''Zenon: Z3'' (2004) *''Stuck in the Suburbs'' (2004) *''Tiger Cruise'' (2004) *''Halloweentown High'' (2004) *''Now You See It...'' (2005) *''Buffalo Dreams'' (2005) *''Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama'' (2005) *''Go Figure'' (2005) *''Life Is Ruff'' (2005) *''The Proud Family Movie'' (2005) *''Twitches'' (2005) *''High School Musical'' (2006) *''Cow Belles'' (2006) *''Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior'' (2006) *''Read It and Weep'' (2006) *''The Cheetah Girls 2'' (2006) *''Return to Halloweentown'' (2006) *''Jump In!'' (2007) *''Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board'' (2007) *''High School Musical 2'' (2007) *''Twitches Too'' (2007) *''Minutemen'' (2008) *''Camp Rock'' (2008) *''The Cheetah Girls: One World'' (2008) *''Dadnapped'' (2009) *''Hatching Pete'' (2009) *''Princess Protection Program'' (2009) *''Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie'' (2009) *''Starstruck'' (2010) *''Den Brother'' (2010) *''Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam'' (2010) *''Avalon High'' (2010) *''The Suite Life Movie'' (2011) *''Lemonade Mouth'' (2011) *''Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure'' (2011) *''Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' (2011) *''Geek Charming'' (2011) *''Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!'' (2011) *''Frenemies'' (2012) *''Radio Rebel'' (2012) *''Let It Shine'' (2012) *''Girl vs. Monster'' (2012) *''Teen Beach Movie'' (2013) *''Jessie Movie'' (2013) Category:Disney Channel Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Disney production studios Category:Articles with Wikipedia content